Robert Lupia
|occupation = |title = Chief engineer |stationed = |rank = Lieutenant Commander |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Valerie Robison |children = |mother = |father = |siblings = |relatives = |actorsource = |actor = Eugene R. Hendricks |image2 = RLupia.gif |caption2 = Lupia debates the "rules" with Stoeffles }} Robert Lupia (referred to as ChEng by his older shipmates, much to his dislike of the nickname) was the Chief Engineer of the . ( ) Early life and career Robert Lupia was born in 2260. He would join Starfleet and began his engineering career in 2279. During his 17-year career in Starfleet, he served on a total of four ships, including various freighters, cruisers and starships. The Emden missions Lupia was assigned to serve on board the in 2284, while he was still an Ensign. He served in the Engineering section. The Rittenhouse missions Lieutenant Commander Lupia was assigned to the in 2289 as Chief Engineer. It was here that he meet Valerie Robison, his future wife, who was working as a Medical Officer. In 2290, Lupia was promoted to Commander and was married to Valerie. In 2291 a warp core breach occurred on the Rittenhouse. Lupia was able to save the ship from destruction, but only after disobeying a direct order from the visiting Commodore Voss. Even though the ship was not destroyed, seven crew members were killed in the incident, including the Rittenhouse s Captain. Voss brought Lupia up on charges of reckless endangerment and dereliction of duty. After a general court martial, Lupia was convicted of dereliction of duty, reduced to the rank of Lieutenant and forbidden from serving aboard a starship. Starbase duty The court martial conviction weighed heavily on Lupia and stunted his once promising career. He bounced from Starbase to Starbase, eventually ending up at Starbase 23, where he promoted to Lieutenant Commander again. It was here, in 2294, that Lupia oversaw the repairs of the , earning the respect of the ship's Captain. The Justice missions In 2295, Lupia was assigned to the , under the strange Efrosian Captain, when he signed on as the ship’s Chief Engineer. Since joining the crew, Lupia felt more at home than he had since the Rittenhouse. His years on Starbase duty, and separation from his wife, who now joined him on the Justice, had an adverse effect on his personality, though. When Lupia gets upset, especially when arguing with Carl Stoeffles, he makes bad decisions. He starts to babble and make rash points which do not help his cause. Lupia has since thrown himself into his work. He fiddles with things when bored (nervous energy) and is always tinkering with things to make them better, even if it’s only by a fraction. His closest confidant, outside of Valerie, is Chief Viktor Pima, the highest ranking non-commissioned officer on the ship. Pima acts as a sounding board and, usually, is able to get Lupia to turn away from his baser impulses, especially where Voss and Stoeffles are concerned. Family and personal life The Lupia family moved to Sherman's Planet when Robert was 7, shortly after the Organian Peace Treaty with the Klingons. The Klingon and Federation settlers were very competitive with each other and were not above various forms of sabotage. Robert, growing up so close to the border between the two races, was exposed to Klingon culture at an early age. He is actually able to speak Klingonesse and use various Klingon bladed weapons. However, due to the competition and animosity between the settlers, Robert has developed a very pronounced prejudice towards all Klingons. Relationships Lupia was very close to one of his crewmates on the Emden, but he rarely talks about it. When he was assigned to the Rittenhouse he met, and became involved with, Valerie Robison, then a Lieutenant, Junior Grade, working as a Medical Officer. The two married when Robert was promoted to Commander and remain so to this day. Robert's stint on starbase duty was hard on the couple, since Valerie stayed with the Rittenhouse until the end of her tour. Now reunited, the couple have had to deal with many trials, including Robert's near death after being exposed to a weaponized virus. Memorable quotes Chronology *2260: Robert Lupia is born *2268: Robert Lupia's family move to Sherman's Planet *2279: Begins his Starfleet career upon entering Starfleet Academy *2284: Ensign Lupia is assigned to the *2289: Lieutenant Commander Lupia is assigned to the *2290: Commander Lupia marries Dr. Valerie Robison *2291: Lupia is court martialed and reassigned *2295: Lieutenant Commander Lupia is assigned as Chief Engineer of the Background information *Hendricks has a scar on his forehead, and several on his left leg, due to a mishap during pre-production on the episode "A Touch of Home". *Hendricks is married to Michelle Lee Hendricks, who plays his on-screen wife, Valerie Lupia. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:USS Justice (NCC-556) personnel Category:Tales of the Seventh Fleet